


This is Gospel

by ThatFandomObsessedChick



Series: Our Marvellous Little World [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asthma, Babysitting, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Steve Is a Good Bro, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle-Niece Relationship, fear of storms, mpreg tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomObsessedChick/pseuds/ThatFandomObsessedChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Bucky saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Gospel

Lightning struck, almost instantly followed by a monstrous roll of thunder. Sally jumped out of her cot and ran as fast as her short chubby legs could carry her. She was half way down the corridor when lightning struck again, the wind howled and thunder rolled. A wicked shadow was cast upon the floor infront of her, she screamed in terror and ran back down the hallway in the opposite direction, away from her mummy and daddy's room and towards uncle Bucky's instead. She got to the door and reached for the handle only to find that she was a little too short to reach it. The shadow down the hallway was getting longer and longer and it caused her to panic. All she could think was that the shadow would get her and take her away. The poor little girl screamed and screamed, banging on the door, begging her Uncle Bucky to wake up and let her in. Her breath was coming in pants and her throat was getting tight she was going to die out here, in the corridor and no one could hear her screams. She scrunched up her eyes and covered her ears as she fell with her back to the door, her knees pulled up to her chest. Less than a second later the door was vigorously pulled open and Sally fell flat on her back. She screamed again and started to kick her legs, thinking that someone had just grabbed her legs and they were going to pull her into the shadow. She was lifted from the floor and she went into a panicked frenzy, now convinced that she was going to die until her forehead hit the collar bone of someone who had a comforting and familiar scent of leather, metal and cinnamon.

“Calm down, baby doll, I'm here, uncle Bucky's here,” 

Sally cracked open one eye and realised she was safe in his arms. She threw her tiny chubby arms around his neck and started to cry.

“Sweetheart, don't cry, it's only a storm, you'll be fine, I won't let anything hurt you.” Uncle Bucky soothed, rocking the little girl back and forth in his arms in an attempt to calm her down.

Bucky turned slowly into his room and shut the door, marginally reducing the sound of the storm. He tried to sit Sally on his dresser but she wouldn't let go of his jumper. Bucky chuckled lightly, gently pried the little hands off his clothing but let her hold both his index fingers. He knelt down infront of the dresser so they could see eye to eye and she wouldn't be intimidated.

“Will you let me go and get your inhaler? It sounds like your asthma is playing up, darling.” Bucky asked softly.

Sally, now gasping for breath shook her head vigorously, “No! Don't.....leave...me!” Sally barely managed to say.

“Sugar, I have too or your lips will get blue and you'll have to go hospital again. Remember how scary that was?” Bucky asked brushing Sally's blonde hair off her forehead.

Sally nodded, letting go of Bucky's fingers so he could get her inhaler now that she was beginning to feel a little light headed. 

Bucky smiled lovingly then kissed her head, “Thank you,”

Bucky straighten and walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a pink inhaler with shiny butterflies on it. He walked back over and put the inhaler in her mouth, telling her when to breathe in.

“There we go, feeling better already!” Bucky exclaimed happily, picking up the little girl and settling her on his hip once she had gotten her breath back. 

Sally yawned and rested her head on Bucky's shoulder. 

“Lets go to bed, It's been a bit of a hectic night hasn't it?” Bucky rhetorically asked then kissed her blonde head once again.

Bucky climbed back into his bed with Sally and set her on his chest then covered them with the thick, warm duvet. He gently stroked her hair and she made a little contented sound. She looked up at him with her big brown and gold eyes that were an exact copy of Tony's.

“Sing me panic song pwease.” She asked ever so politely.

“You mean Panic! At The Disco?”

Sally nodded.

“How do you know about them?” Bucky chuckled.

“Wana.” She replied, laying her head back down on Bucky's chest.

Bucky rolled his eyes, Wanda and her weird music.

“You want me to sing you the gospel one?” Bucky asked, praying she said yes because that was literally the only song he knew from them.

Sally nodded sleepily and Bucky silent thanked the Gods then started to sing to her softly and beautifully. He sang until he himself fell asleep once again and all was silent.

In the morning, Steve opened the door and was about to call Bucky for their morning jog but stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend and his daughter sleeping soundly. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene because it was simply the cutest thing and he felt like no one would believe him unless they saw it for themselves. He stepped silently over to the bed and ran a hand over his daughter's golden waves then kissed her chubby pink cheek. He also kissed Bucky's forehead partially for the banter and partially and a silent thank you for taking care of his baby girl while him and Tony were sleeping off their exhaustion. Bucky scrunched up his face and opened an eye and when he saw it was Steve, he rolled both his eyes then closed them again.

“Get lost, punk, if you wake Sally up and make me have to sing Panic! again I will deck you.” Bucky whispered in a husky morning voice.

“Whatever, jerk, thank you by the way,”

“Anytime, anything for my favourite people and my baby girl.”

Steve smiled then tiptoed back out of the room and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy the sequel to Uncle Bucky Bear! It was fun to write so I hope it will be fun to read! Leave me comments of you want another one of the series!


End file.
